Fairy Tales
by Archosy
Summary: Remy Malfoy wonders when her daddy will come home from battling the evil dragon just like in her fairy tale books.. PreDH


Remy Malfoy is just your average five year old girl. She plays with her toys, loves her pets, and enjoys playing make believe. She's the daughter of Hermione Granger, smartest witch of her age. Both parents being bright for their age, Remy learned to read at a very young age from them. Fairy tales were her favorite. From Hermione, she gained her brown curls, and her eyes from Draco. Unlike her mother's, Remy's hair was soft ringlets, rather than bushy. Her father saw through to that, to make sure that it wasn't.

Remy missed her daddy. She was a 'daddy's girl' through and through. But she hadn't seen him in three days. Mummy just tells her that he's off to help the wizarding world. That he's off fighting evil, just like the princes. Of course, Remy doesn't know what real evil is. In her mind, the only evil is the ones in fairy tales. And to those, she believes that her daddy will defeat the evil dragon called 'Volde-mort'. From what her mum had told her, he sounded like a very very mean dragon.

Though, just as the fairy tales go, the prince wins. And as everyone knows, they live happily ever after. This part made Remy giggle. She would always ask her mummy when they were getting their 'happily ever after'. But her mummy would only push back Remy's hair, whispering "Soon, love, soon".

Three more weeks passed, with Remy reading her fairy tales, anticipation for her own similar ending building up. Since her mum had told her what her daddy was doing, she always pictured that it was her daddy as the prince, 'Voldemort' as the dragon, and her mummy as the princess.

Though, she didn't read the endings anymore. She stopped before she could.

Getting out of her bed, she placed her book on her small bookshelf that was also a toy chest/ bench to look out across the massive garden. That was Nana Cissy's garden, her daddy would tell her.

_Hermione laughed as Draco kissed Remy's cheek, "Noooo, dragon's don't kiss!'' she corrected. _

_Draco looked at Hermione, who merely smiled back. "Oh, so I'm a dragon, am I? I'll show you a dragon!" He took a devilish grin on his face._

_Little Remy screamed playfully as she grabbed her mummy's hand and began running. Before she knew it, she was being swept up into the air by two big strong arms. Looking up, she already knew it was her daddy as he cradled her in his arms. They fell over, landing softly on the ground chuckling. To her left, Remy could see bunches of red. Roses._

_"Daddy, where did the flowers come from?" Remy questioned. She nestled in between both parents, getting ready for an answer. "Well, you see these flowers?" Remy nodded, her eyes curious as she examined all the flowers before her. "Well, your nana Cissy, my mum, she grew these."_

_Remy's mouth formed an 'O'. "_All _of these?" Remy asked in amazement, as though it were the most shocking thing in the world. Though of course, to a five year old, many things can seem like this. Hermione pressed her face closer to Remy's as though to whisper a secret. "Mhm, every last one. They've been here since your father and I met. And all of these flowers stands for a reason we love you," _

_Remy turned around to see all the flowers in shock. All of them? "Wow" was all she could say, drawing out the length of the word. Draco and Hermione chuckled._

A small tear fell down Remy's cheek. That was the last trip to the garden's they'd had before her daddy left. After that, her and mummy were by themselves in the mansion for the time being. Over in the corner was her broomstick her daddy had bought her. Though, her mum took a while before she allowed Remy to be taught to ride it.

Walking down the hall a few steps, Remy opens the door to find her mother clutching her pillow. Remy looks at her, not knowing what is wrong. Climbing on top of the huge bed, she crawled her way up to the top to sit in her mummy's lap, replacing the pillow. A calender is up next to the bed, with the days 'x'd out. Remy knew, it was the three month mark since her daddy had left.

A book began floating towards Remy and settled in her lap. She didn't notice her mum mutter a spell for the book. She opened the book, which turned to a page of her, mummy, and daddy all waving. It was their family photo album. Turning the pages, it showed all kinds of pictures, from her mum and Uncle's back at Hogwarts, to her parents on their wedding day. There was one of her daddy teaching her to ride her broomstick, with her Uncle's Harry and Ron helping in the background. Remy held back a small chuckle at the memory.

_"Remy, you see, you just level it like so -"  
_

_"You're doing it wrong!"_

_"Weasley, I know how to teach my own daughter how to fly a broom correctly," Draco snapped back, while keeping his hands on Remy's sides._

_"Then why couldn't you back in Hogwarts?" Harry remarked chuckling. Draco glared._

Remy turned her face to the side to see her mummy's face better. "Mummy, I want daddy to be back."

Hermione stroked Remy's cheek with a sad smile. "I do too, love. Don't worry, it'll be soon." Remy looked back at the photo album with a spoiled look on her face.

"Why can't they go fight the dragon without daddy?" Remy asked her mum. There had to be more than just him that were fighting against the dragon. It wasn't fair that she had to miss her daddy.

"You see, daddy's doing a special mission against the dragon. They need him especially," Hermione began to explain to Remy, knowing she still wouldn't comprehend.

"But why does he have to go, when Uncle Blaise gets to stay?" Remy asked tearfully. Hermione sighed, and hugged Remy tighter. "Because Aunt Pansy just had your baby cousin, remember?" Mummy explained to her. Odd enough, the two women were very close today.

Just as her and daddy, her and Aunt Pansy had strongly disliked each other, as mummy didn't allow them to say 'hate' about anyone. Whenever Remy would ask, all mummy would say was that they'd grown up. "Why can't you and daddy have another baby? Then daddy could stay." Remy pouted, earning a small chuckle from Hermione.

"Because, then we wouldn't have as much time for you," Remy giggled as mummy began to tickle her.

The next few days passed by very slowly. Mostly, Remy and her mum tried to do things to distract themselves. Mummy let her visit Aunt Ginny's, it had been a while since she'd gotten to play with James. Something seemed wrong, Mummy hadn't wanted to visit in a while. Today it seemed as though something were wrong. Though, she knew the same feeling off loss clouded their home too. Both her uncle's were off fighting the same dragon as her daddy.

Her and James played for a few hours, mostly playing out the fairy tales. James being the prince, Remy being the princess. A charmed stuffed animal served as the dragon. Then the two played on their brooms for a bit, of course they were charmed to only go so high. They played a game of 'Quidditch', even though they could only go about two or three feet off the ground.

"Remy, it's time to go sweetie," Her mum's voice called.

She reluctantly answered to her mother's call, dragging her feet as her mother took her home. This time, something was very very wrong, Remy was positive. Looking at the nightstand next to the couch, she saw a slightly rumpled piece of paper. It was last week's copy of _The Daily Prophet_. Squinting her eyes, Remy could make out the headline, '_Order losing in war against Dark Lord'_

Yawning, Remy made her way downstairs. Startled, she remained quiet as she entered the kitchen. Mummy was sitting there holding _The Daily Prophet_ in her hands. Her face looked puffy. Walking over to her, Remy looked to see what it said, but the words were too big. She didn't know how to pronounce half of them.

She hugged her mummy's leg, before being brought up in her mother's arms. A sad look is in her eyes.

Remy didn't mean to make mummy cry.

She just wanted to know when daddy was coming home.

March 27, 1814


End file.
